custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Skorax
Skorax was a skilled warrior and powerful member of the Darkonn species who served in the Hand of Artakha and was a founding member of the Order of Mata Nui; were he served as a warrior, field operative and combat instructor. Biography Early life Skorax began his life on the island of Darnoxx, shortly after the creation of Karzahni and Artakha. Quick to establish himself as a skilled and powerful warrior, Skorax was recruited into the Hand of Artakha, though the group later disbanded. During this time, he became good friends with fellow members Helryx, Axonn and Hydraxon. Order of Mata Nui When the Hand of Artakha was disbanded. Skorax briefly returned to his homeland, were he worked for a short time as a freelance mercenary. Skorax was contacted by Toa Helryx, and offered a position among the newly-formed Order of Mata Nui. Accepting Helryx' offer, Skorax joined the Order as a warrior and combat instructor, rising through the ranks and earning a reputation as one of the Order's most capable warriors, and was often responsible for training new members in combat. Personality A warrior to the core, Skorax was callous, proud, loyal and pragmatic. He preferred to solve problems through direct action and brute force opposed to negotiation. A fierce and powerful fighter, he was not afraid to issue or answer the call to battle. Despite this, Skorax was cunning; was a skilled tactician and able leader. Skorax also possessed an intellectual side. He was fond of reading texts on history, strategy and mythology. Fluent in several languages, he was able to effectively communicate with other races and cultures that he encountered in his travels. He also possessed a dry sense of humor and could often be heard making sarcastic remarks about the situation at hand and his associates. Above all, Skorax had a strong sense of duty and was utterly committed to his role as an Order operative. He took great pride in the accomplishments of his students and took his jobs in the field and in Daxia's training facilities very seriously. Though slow to trust, Skorax would willingly lay down his life for those he considered friends, and those he was charged with protecting. He had a particularly close relationship with Toa Scraxia, one of his students and later his partner in the field. The two formed and impeccable team and worked together seamlessly. Brutal, fearless and unrelenting in battle. Skorax was a skilled swordsman and was proficient with a variety of both melee and projectile weapons. Abilities and Traits A mighty and skilled warrior. Skorax was a towering hulk of muscle and armour. Standing nearly ten feet tall, he was of a solid, muscular build. As with the rest of his species, Skorax boasted incredible physical strength, rivaling that of a Makuta. As well as great durability and physical toughness; being able to take huge amounts of punishment and stay in the fight. Furthermore, he was able to become more physically powerful while in an intense emotional state, as such he was nigh-unstoppable when enraged. Despite his size, Skorax also was surprisingly agile, a fast runner who possessed quick reflexes. As a member of the Order of Mata Nui, Skorax' mind was shielded from mental intrusion and assault. He was also capable of unleashing powerful energy blasts from his hands, or focusing them through his sword. Skorax also possessed the ability to free himself from stasis fields if given ample time to concentrate. He could also, if given time to mentally and physically prepare for the attack; absorb elemental energy, using it to temporarily strengthen himself. Mask and Tools Skorax wore the Kanohi Kiril, the great mast of regeneration. Skorax' primary weapon was his massive protosteel Broadsword, a blade forged for his hand by Artakha. This sword was linked to Skorax in the sense that it could be summoned to him from a distance. He carried a Cordak Blaster as a sidearm, though later discarded it in favor of Xian-made Plasma Blaster. On occasion; Skorax wore a winged jump pack, granting him the ability to fly. Trivia *Skorax is User:Skorax's primary self-MOC *Elements of Skorax' personality were drawn from the mythological heroes Ajax the Greater and Aeneas Category:Characters Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Hand of Artakha